Blood Alliance
by Kumio Tsuki
Summary: Rain-neither true Uchiha of Hyuuga. She didn't inherit the white eyes, or the swirling tomas. Life's tough with a father who murdered his own clan, and a mother who was heiress turned peasant. Her goal-to kill the man that abandoned her and her mother.
1. Ties

Blood Alliance

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, sadly…

A Hidan Tribute

By Kumio Tsuki-I noticed I spelt my pen name wrong on other stories but I'm too lazy to correct them. So, yeah.

Oh, by the way, I know you have to up Itachi's age when he left the village to like 16, and so he's supposed to be like 32… Otherwise the story doesn't work…

Summary- Uchiha Rain, well not really. She isn't Uchiha, and she isn't Hyuuga. She didn't inherit the admired white eyes or the swirling tomas of the Sharingan. She was a cross breed, a hideous hybrid. Strange eyes know as the Raigan, that do nothing like it's makers. She's out on revenge, for her mother and herself. Out to kill the one night standing bastard that crossed their lives. Her mother, from the heiress of the Hyuuga to death where only Rain was by her side. Forced to live in rags for her daughter. Life isn't fair. Especially when your father is the cold blooded killer of their own clan. But fate took a chip in too, and the Seven Tailed Minor Tailed Beast (Steel Lioness) decided to make her its host. The Minor demons are less known, you can't catch them. They are spirits that choose their own masters unlike the Greater Beasts (Kyuubi, Ichibi etc). Somehow, some where while discovering her heritage, she meets with a Jashinist, Hidan.

Idly I fingered the white jade charm that was strung up on a silver colored string, a simple circle, nothing more. Half of me wanted desperately to cut the ties I had with that one night standing bastard, while the other half of me held it as something close, and priceless. It was the only thing mother left to me, only thing to remind me of her. Everything else had been burnt down in the fire. Its blazing red flames flickered in the high wind. It danced with joy as it ate away everything in its path, a beast charging through the land. Goodbye…

I wanted cut my raven black hair shorter so it wouldn't interfere, yet I couldn't. I wanted the old me gone, disappear with everything else in the round of fire. It hung around my chest loosely, no tie to bind it into shape. I wanted to forget the old me, that old life that she use to live, but most of all… I wanted to lose these haunting eyes… These eyes that condemn me to an eternity of torture.

Out from the low bangs I had kept the same were emotionless, tired eyes that overlooked the world. I don't know why I yearned to keep the same hair when I had changed all my other attire. Maybe it was a tie I had hung onto, to remember, to never lose sight of, and to fulfill my silent promise of revenge. For both of us… I will bring justice upon this rusted world of grey, I will succeed, even if it cost me my life.

Being a 'mixed breed', I was something impure and not belonging to this world. I was a cross breed, I was a mutt. I was a disaster for the world, and my mother. Why did I come to life? Why didn't someone kill me before I opened those eyes, why? I was a mutant of the two great families of the Hidden Leaf… Neither Uchiha or Hyuuga, I was… me. I had not inherited those fabled red eyes, or the white of Byakugan. It was something new, something both Sharingan and Byakugan, yet something that was neither. Something no one knew what it was, something that became known as the Raigan.

Always, I looked out from red eyes, like the Sharingan was never deactivated. But instead of the black comma like marks, they were white circles. Like the three tomas had not yet fully developed; but paused at a stage, and never to resume. Maybe that was why people kept their distance, look onwards from safe places. Gawking at the spectacle like it was a circus.

I blocked my thoughts out as I walked through the waterfall, obviously as high class genjutsu. But even if I had no Sharingan from that bastard I could easily tell. Though their defense was impressive. Immediately two people stepped up blocking my steps with kunai held close to my face.

"Who are you, what do you want with the Akatsuki?" one said, a hunched over man with an iron tail-Sasori of the Red Sands.

"U-" but after my statement, I though better, I wasn't here to give autographs, I had a personalized mission "Rain, just Rain"

"What do you want with us, un," asked a blonde, one eye was covered with hair whilst the rest was pulled into a high ponytail.

"I wish to join," I replied "To join the Akatsuki,"

"We aren't recruiting,"

"Consider me, really,"

"No,"

I smiled, continued to insist "Yes,"

"Sasori-danna said no, and it means no, un!" the blonde cried, reaching out to push me, but I would not let those hands stain me, and with a flick of my wrist a kunai was brandished.

"What's all this f***ing racket!" a white haired man complained vulgarly "Who in Jashin's hell is that b****?"

"Keep you mouth clean, do not dirty my name unless you wish to die," I shot back, the black circles struggling to keep up the spiraling spin in my eyes.

"An Uchiha… no, another bloodline," Sasori spoke, turning back to the door "come with me,"

I did as he told me, until we reached an office like room where piles of paper and files where stacked very neatly around the room. There was a pierced man and a blue haired woman who stood next to him.

"Leader, she wishes to join us. She seems to have a bloodline similar to the Uchiha, but I do not know what," Sasori bowed, rising slowly to complete his sentence.

"You may leave," he told to my escort, before directing attention to me "Now state your name girl, and your information, why do you wish to join us?"

"My name is Rain. From the Fire Country. I've attained the status as Captain of an ANBU squad. I have been specially trained for solo missions on reconnaissance, and the elimination of threats. I also have basics for medical ninjutsu. " I told him with a solemn face. It wasn't a lie, but, it wasn't the entire picture either. Cleverly, I had already stashed my Hidden Leaf Headband into my small bag. I could have lied, but it wouldn't have been good for me if one of the members hailed from the same place.

"We shall consider it, if you receive five votes out of eight by two weeks you shall be classified as a full member," he told me, and I bowed, my straight back stiffening, before leaving.

"Yo, b****, still cranked up and PMSing?" the pale man smirked, but I ignored him, heading for my own room as the keys jingled in my hand. The uniform of the Akatsuki was already donned on my thin body, the black backing and red clouds were fitting of my feelings.

"Listen to me you c***!" he yelled after me, a shuriken flew but it was easily caught between my fingers.

"Too slow…" I whispered, flinging the cold piece of metal back to its temporary owner.

My room was well decorated with the mix of black, white and a few shades of red like the carpet. It was soft and fluffy; its material was of fiery color. But nether less, the peacefulness was disturbed when the man burst in without a knock.

"What's your name, I'm Hidan," he smiled although it was a facade, and a bad one at that.

"Rain," I replied, tired. "Please leave, before I make you,"

"Oh my f***ing Jashin stop being like that son of an Uchiha b****, Itachi," Hidan growled "Show some emotion! Who gives a s*** about the stupid 'Rules of Shinobi'!"

Maybe it was his crude comment of the bastard that humored me, but I let a small smile grace my lips.

"That's more like it!" he grinned plopping down on my red bed, embroidered with black flowers of all kinds.

"Now get out, I wish to sleep,"

"Come on, it's only 11!"

"I have traveled a long way, I wish to sleep in peace," I snapped, and set those circles freely spinning in the whirl of red. I pushed him out, my small hands forced onto his back and closing the door quietly.

"Goodnight," I muttered softly to no one particularly.

"Goodnight," was the reply as the person walked off.

As I woke up, staring at a white/cream ceiling. Vibrations shook the room as I dressed; every wave shook the furniture, making them shudder like living creatures. Opening the door, the racket became much obvious.

"I don't wanna go get a f***ing bounty and carry it on my back to a f***ing exchange place when you get all the f***ing money!" Hidan cried, his distinct use of language gave him away.

"Hidan, we need money, I am here for money. Now come!" growled a green eyed man, where the white of the eyes were supposed to be, there was a hideous tertiary purple. He wore the standard clothes of Akatsuki, but a mask covered the lower half of his mouth, much like Sasori

"Stop the racket, or else," stated someone boldly. Although I had never heard of it in anytime of my life, I knew that it was his. It was strong, dignified and held itself with certainty, that everyone would bow under his command. It was ubiquitous, everywhere.

I saw the person walk out from the shadow, from under those dark secluded places. His eyes showed nothing in the dim light as he flicked a look up casually. Although, there was no such thing in his dictionary. He still had the same look as in the photo mother had stared at longingly, every day, at every moment of her time. Sometimes I felt like she looked at me like she could see him within me. In other times I could see her activate her eyes, straining to find the limit to her power, desperate in her fruitless search, her search for him…

Always, I had hated the photo that always resided next to her. Even through the lifelessness of the photo, the evidently noticeable eyes were piercing in their stare. They seem to take everything in, to notice everything. Even in mother's death, her last glimpse of life was of him, that cold blooded killer, abandoner, ninja, and failure of a man. (no offence to anyone, really!)

His long bangs drooped to his eyes, while the majority of the hair was tied back into a low ponytail. He had the body of someone young, fit and handsome and it gave no hint of his true age. Those knowing eyes were directed to the commotion, picking up every detail in split seconds.

"State your name new comer…" he mumbled, I snarled as I jumped down, a soft silent landing on the floor.

"Rain," I replied, keeping my voice even and calm; although I was far from tranquil inside.


	2. Mr Bounty Hunter

"Did you guys ever notice how similar those f***ing eyes are? You think Rain's from some sort of side clan?" Hidan smirked playfully but the atmosphere was far from that.

"Do not say anymore, you shall not dirty the clan. No one would do anything close to that disgrace, so keep your filthy mouth shut, or pay the price," Itachi snapped back with threats before Hidan could continue "Do not forget I am an Uchiha myself,"

"An Uchiha that has abandoned his clan, or what was left of it. Are you truly fit to be calling yourself one?" I countered, joining in with the argument. The obvious pleasure of Hidan was interrupted when a masked man who pulled him away. Maybe it was because he could sense what was about to happen, and had the intelligence to avoid it.

I could feel his seething anger at the rare insult; see his fist curl up into a ball. With my heightened senses, and mutant eyes, I saw him movement clearly. Saw him kick off from the ground and approach me with a kunai glinting in the light. But my body did not react despite all the warnings. It didn't move under my command, maybe it was because it was not suiting with the eyes. Although I was clearly awake and seeing the attack, I wasn't quick enough to avoid the blow. My body jerked to the side in an inelegant fashion as I collided with the hard ground. I felt the contact from the kunai across my chest as I fell and blood drip from the small cut.

Both our eyes caught the movement as we watched my necklace flew off, being cut from the string. Itachi's body easily let him catch the object without turning his attention away from a foe. He opened his hand to inspect the object carefully; I could read the recognition that was poorly hidden.

His attention was once directed at me in a suspicious way that relayed his feelings "Where did you get this, tell me, now,"

"What, still remember it, it thought you forgot it with everything else you left in Konoha!"

"Seina-"

"Shut up, do not defile mother's name!" I hissed as I stood up from the ground and brushed the imaginary dust from my clothes "You should never speak of her again! Can't you take your dirty hands away from her and left her rest in peace? What other pain do you want to cause her?"

"What? What's happened? How did she die?" Itachi snarled impatiently, trying to hold back the rest of his emotional stress.

"It's none of your business!"

"It is, if she is your mother, then you must be-"

"I thought I told you to shut up, don't you dare finish what you said! I don't have any relation to you, none, zero! I hate you!" I cried, attempting to run, yet his cold hands grabbed me

"You can not deny it, my blood runs in your veins," he stated, but before he could put anything else in my mind I had pried my way out of his grip and sprinted up the stairs.

I bumped into Hidan on my way up, tried to avoid him but I was intercepted.

"Your eyes are red, well usually-"

"Nothing, it's nothing now get out of my way," I mumbled, yet he stood right there. I lost my patience and brandished my weapon as I leapt back. I reached for the two fingerless gloves; on every tip was a sharp claw that I had learnt to maneuver freely as if they were my own flesh and blood. I slipped them on and crouched down to touch the earth with the tips of my claws. Hidan too had gotten the message, but pulled out a scythe, planning to enjoy the fight. Too bad for him, I was his opponent.

With a burst of energy I pushed off from the ground, teeth bared. It didn't take many clashes of metal before I swiped my steel claws across his chest. I smirked as I withdrew, slowly savoring the suspicious look that was on his face. I brought the tip of the claw to my tongue, licking the few drops of blood off the cold metal. The metallic taste traveled down my throat, unlocking doors of power as it moved down. A tingling feeling came over me as the changes took their form. Hard, steel feline ears protruded from my head painlessly, and a sharp metal tail curled then uncurled.

Before Hidan could move from the surprise I had already sprinted forward. I was sure he had noticed my speed had drastically increased. I plunged my claws into his shoulder as the blood dripped down him chest. I raised my head to see his face, yet a smile was showing. He smirked, and I felt him draw my blood on the three bladed scythe.

I withdrew, startled. "Who are you? Are you immortal?"

"Damn right," he grinned "And you're gonna be writhing in pain, soon,"

He raised the blade to his tongue and licked up the blood as I stared. He drew a bloody circle around him with an upside down triangle, and then his skin changed to a black color, with a white skeletal outline. Hidan raised this black retractable spear above his shin, gave a maniacal laugh and he smiled victoriously. I watched in slow motion as he plunged it down, but when it was millimeters to his skin, a bastard stopped it.

"Hidan, this isn't the time," Itachi growled "Stop,"

I took this chance to walk off "I don't need your help Itachi, back the hell off,"

Faintly I heard the word 'burn' muttered by Hidan as I turned the corner. My sensitive ears pricked up at my name. I stopped and decided to eavesdrop on them.

"Hm, the Seven tailed Steel Cheetah," Kakuzu mused "To find it here…"

Hidan sneered "How weak for one of the Great Tailed Beasts,"

"Wrong Hidan, it hasn't unleashed its true powers, that was level one. It isn't one of the Great Tailed Beast, it is one of the Minors,"

"Minors?" Deidara questioned who had recently joined the debate.

"They are slightly less powerful than the infamous greater beast. Not as known, and unlike the Greater, they can't be captured. They are in the form of spirits, and choose their own hosts. They cooperate with their host, and use all their powers to keep them alive, although they can find another one unlike the Greater, that depend on their host. They usually don't have that much attitude either…"

"Where the hell did you learn this c***?" Hidan demanded, and I left. So, Kakuzu must have been pretty old to know all this. The last host was at least 100 years ago…

I sat down on the stairs, as the spirit exited from my body silently. It wasn't too pleased, but neither was I. "You should have just killed him. Thought you hated Itachi-"

"I don't want to hear his name," I snarled back, looking straight into the eyes of the beast that sat opposite of me. A sleek silver body of fur and seven whip like tails.

With a slightly 'typical' sigh it stretched casually. It seemed to be tempted to say 'How childish. You can't deny it can you? His words were true'. But so what if they were? It is also true that he ruined our lives.

Shaking my head I sighed. What was I here to do again? Revenge. But why was I straying from the path I had vowed to take? Why, did he save me… Was it guilt? No, he wasn't a person to feel that. I wanted to laugh at that. It was so ironic…

"Hey… Rain," I felt someone behind me whisper. I jumped up, held a kunai at the person's throat automatically. I guess I wasn't paying much attention about the world around me. I have to correct that mistake. In a lair of S-ranked missing nins, anything could happen…

Hidan pushed the kunai from his neck coolly. I saw his wound had already been neatly stitched up. He smirked "So… You're pretty interesting…"

I turned to leave, not impressed, but his hand caught my wrist. Immediately I pulled it back. "Don't touch me,"

All night, I thought, reflected on my actions the previous day. It was a habit. Picking out all the faults I had made, and correcting myself so they would not be made again. It was a method of improvement. But every time, I mused about the confrontation with… Itachi; I wanted to hit myself. I should have been stronger. I was training myself for all these years, just for the moment of being able to draw his blood, see his eyes widen in fear. I wanted him to bow down and apologize for toying with mother's feelings.

I blinked, forcing away the thoughts. One day. One day. They will be reality. I don't care, if I die in the process. He's coming with me down to the fiery pits of hell…

This morning was a quiet one. But it still caused me to worry. This is, my third day here. Only so much time before it is decided, whether I stay or go. I knew enough about these associations, that I understood, to not get chosen, meant death. The Akatsuki couldn't simple risk having someone alive that could jeopardize their goal. I closed my eyes with a soft sigh. Somehow, I have to, get those votes. That way, I'll be able to fulfill my own goal.

Almost everyone sat around a table in silence, all absorbed in their own task. No conversation was bothered to be exchanged. They were all consumed in their own tasks, and goals for the day. But this rule was seeming broken by Hidan who dropped into a vacant seat next to me, and edged closer. "Good morning baby,"

"Please, my name is Rain," I replied, a few heads rising to watch the commotion. Rising up from the table I rinsed out of cup, and put it against the drying rack. Hidan stalked me there much to my displeasure. "I'm sorry, but I'm sure you would have better things to do than follow me,"

"You sure about that…" he cooed with a grin on his face.

Sighing, I walked outside, bumping into Kakuzu. An idea flashed in my head. He was a bounty hunter right? And I did need ever vote I could get when the meeting which decides my fate starts… "Kakuzu-san….?"

He looked at me, surveyed me for a second like I was money. "What,"

Hidan was obviously annoyed from behind me, and left without a further notice. "What the f*** would you want with him anyways…"

"So… I heard you're a bounty hunter?"

There was a slight irritancy in his voice "Yeah…"

"Well, I was wondering, if I could help you… in exchange for… something…" I suggested with a sly grin.

Immediately, he latched onto the idea. "That sounds, negotiable. You know, I've been yearning for a partner that doesn't swear and rant about some crazy god…"

Hidan leapt from behind a corner with a furious frown. "I heard that you bastard!"

Kakuzu sighed. "You'll have to excuse me for a second whilst I decapitate him…"

Smiling, I nodded, and went my own way… One vote…


	3. Votes votes votes

But within a minute I found that once again, I was not alone. "Don't slink around in shadows. I know you're here,"

There was shuffling of feet as Itachi emerged from the shadows. "Don't trust them…"

"I'd trust them more than I trust you," I retorted, glaring into his eyes.

"Kakuzu's a dangerous man. The only partner that survived for more than a week was Hidan due to his immortality-"

"Look," I growled "I don't need you to lecture me on how to live my life. This is MY life, and I will mingled with what ever people I want,"

I turned around, and paced to my room so I could escape him. Like he could tell me what to do. I am no longer a child, and I wasn't going to let him get in my plan… He will go down… one day, and it will be by my hands. Fair and square, I'll prove to him I am better.

With a frustrated pace I trudged back to the main room whilst contemplating my next move. Well, I still had at least four more votes I had to achieve before the next meeting. I had about another week… I could only assure Kakuzu's vote, yet I was still unsure whether Hidan would. After all I was still slightly confused on which side he leant more… Then there were those two guards I met at the door. It would be best if I could convince at least one…

I shook my head. It would be better if I met them all before I try to convince one to vote for me… Well, I'll start with the people who I know better…

"Hey, what cha thinkning?" Hidan asked over my shoulder. I grinned to myself. Looks like he would be of some use after all. I turned to face him with a neutral expression "Ah, who else is a member of the Akatsuki?"

He seemed to be in thought for a second. "Trying to snoop out information hey…"

I sighed falsely. "I'm only trying to get to know everyone… Well, I'm sure I'd be able to ask some other, more helpful ones around here… "

Immediately he swung around to sit opposite of me. I knew he had seen through my facade of 'getting to know everyone', but he didn't seemed really concerned. "There's me and Kakuzu. As you saw he is pretty obsessive over bounty hunting. And money, yeah, he hunts them for money. Then… You shoulda seen Leader and Konan around. I swear there's something up with them…"

"Yes, I have seen them. Anyone else?" I pushed.

"…Oh, Sasori and Deidara. I think they were at the gates when you came here. Sasori has a weird fetish in puppets. He has hundred of them he made from humans. He even turned himself into one, that's why if you seen him in person he looks about 16. Then, Deidara, blondie, has explosive clay." Hidan rambled continuously. I didn't really need his elaborated captions and opinions but I listened. "Uh, then there's the venus fly trap Zetsu, who I dunno if he is human enough to be counted as a cannibal. And Tobi, oh god, he's the exact definition of childish. I don't know why he's even here if he's so 'good'… And… Kisame, a huge-blue-shark-looking person with this razor sharp sword. His partner, well you've already met him. Uchiha Itachi,"

I grimaced at hearing his name although Hidan didn't notice. I managed to grumble out 'thank you' as I left for my room to plan further…

Saying that I simply hated Itachi wasn't enough. I despised him, and his actions. I wanted him to dying suffering the pain he had caused others. He was, nothing short of evil. I shook my self, dissipating the thoughts as I focused on myself. There were ten people that Hidan explained, but only eight votes… which I deduced, meant that Leader and Konan didn't vote to avoid biasness. All that was left was… Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame and Itachi… My next target… Tobi. He sounded easy enough to persuade from what Hidan said… But, that could be for tomorrow. I was tired. All I wanted to do was eat dinner and sleep.

Softly I padded down to the kitchen, which was brimming with the scent of food. It wasn't luxurious, but I was hungry and anything sounded good. I spooned out a bowl of warm soup, which I assumed to be vegetables from the color and visible chunks of carrots and peas. I then took a few slices of whole meal bread. Balancing it carefully I walked outside to a small plain. The sky was darkening as the sun set for another day. It was almost silence, save for the sound of win and the occasional chirp of insects. The soup warmed me up as I sipped at it slowly, watching the magnificent colors dance across the horizon.

The presence of another person caught my attention and hitched me back to reality. I almost expected it to be Hidan, but as I turned I saw the same raven dark hair and fluid movements.

"What do you want now," I hissed. "I thought I'd finally be able to be alone,"

Itachi didn't speak, just sat next to me in silence.

"If you don't have anything to say, leave me alone!"

He turned into looked into my eyes with the same neutral expression. "It's a beautiful sun set, yes?"

"Since when did you care about the environment? And when did you learn how to small talk. What's your point?" I growled back as I ripped at a piece of bread ferociously.

Suddenly, he stood up, as if giving up. He left as swiftly as he appeared, but not without repeating his words of warning. "He's a dangerous man. Be careful…"

I sighed, 'doesn't matter'. Finally I could be in peace…

Sadly my peace did not last for long, as I found a bounding Hidan splat down next to me with an extreme lack of grace. "Hey!"

"…good evening," I told him as I continued to gazed into the lingering light of the sun.

"Sooooo….."

"Yes?"

"How many votes have you got now?" Hidan asked curiously

I glared back at him "It's none of your business,"

"Oh, but I've told you so much information. Surely, you must owe me one favor," he stretched, his hand brushed my shoulder, but before he could do anything else I already stood up and walked away.

The next day came soon, and I was ready to find the person called 'Tobi'. In the early hours of morning I was at the breakfast table waiting for who ever this was. I pondered to myself, what he would look like after Hidan's through description. That was when I hear "Good morning!"

I spun around to see a masked man with spiky black hair. "Good morning, I'm Rain and you are…?"

"Tobi!" he squealed as he jumped down on a chair next to me. "Tobi is a good boy!"

I guess I saw how he could fit the description of 'childish' so easily. He did seem out of place in Akatsuki… "So, Tobi. At the meeting, in a weeks time, could you-"

"Vote for Rain-san?" He continued.

"Yes, could you vote for me? Since Tobi is a good boy?"

Tobi clapped his hands together, and I assumed he was smiling behind the swirly mask. "Of course, because Tobi is a good boy!"

So easy… I told myself as I waved goodbye. I couldn't believe I spent the night worrying for this. Now, all I had to hope was he could remember our agreement. I grinned slightly as I paced my way to my room where I could catch up on some sleep. I should enjoy my spare time before the official missions of being an Akatsuki member kick in.

"Eh, got another vote?" Hidan chimed as he raced up beside me. He must have noticed my puzzled look. "You were smiling a bit,"

"I didn't know you we're so observant,"

"Ah, I was right," he grinned slyly "Even your mood seems better,"

I sighed, as I told him to follow someone else. "I'm going back to sleep,"

Hidan seemed to whine inwardly. "F***ing great. You just reminded me I have a f***ing mission…"

It was almost noon when I rose from my bed. As I dressed I couldn't get his words of warning from my head. I did have to keep an eye out for Kakuzu's potential actions… If even Itachi was saying he was a dangerous man… I growled at myself. Why should I believe him? What miniscule part of him was even remotely trustworthy? He was a liar, backstabbing bastard. Nothing else…

"Finally found you, un!" I heard. Soon the owner of the voice appeared in front of me with a slight grin. "I'm Deidara,"

"Good afternoon Deidara,"

"Ah, good afternoon," he replied "I heard that the meeting was going to be soon,"

"Yes… In a week or so. Why are you asking?"

He smiled as he idly flicked some of his hair back. "Just telling you I'll support you all the way!"

I looked back at him slightly confused "Why?"

"You aren't intimidated by him, Itachi. I saw you stand up to him. I admire your courage to do that," he answered. I felt my heart waver for a second. So, he was another one that hated Itachi… Yet another one of his victims. I hated him more… Just how many people has he made hate him with such a passion? He was stupid. One day revenge will come upon him. The person that will deal it to him will be me. For both mother and me, our revenge, our anguish… "Thank you Deidara,"

"No problem. I'll see if I can get my partner to vote for you too," Deidara jogged down the stairs with a slight wave.

It made my life in the Akatsuki seem more bearable. At least there was someone else who I could share my burden with. Deidara… I'll be sure to remember that name…


	4. Overcome

A/N-Yeah… turns out I'm not dead! Just… lazy… SORRY! I know I'm not in the best position to ask this, but please review, it would make my day! This is an extra long chap? Well, actually only half a page longer… Yeah… sorry once again.

Once again I found myself in the main room of the Akatsuki lair. Its open space design with a high rise ceiling seemed to make the place a little less suffocating than usual. It could be a major reason why many Akatsuki members occupied the space and decorated it with various things. Such as a couch, a bookstand, a cabinet of wine, and various other things that were placed in awkward positions.

I sat on the tired old couch which had been shown to go through many repairs. If Deidara had managed to convince Sasori to vote for me, then, I would only have one more… Out of Zetsu, and Hidan, I was pretty sure who I would try and convince. But, Hidan's voice couldn't be heard anywhere. I assumed he was telling the truth when he said he had a mission to go on… I shook my head. I still had a week or so. Surely, he'd be back before then.

As I flipped through an old book that idly lay on the marked coffee table I saw Itachi walk past. Our eyes seemed to connect for one second before I broke it off. "Why are you here, shouldn't you be busy on a mission?"

"I was, I just thought I should just let you know that the meeting will be held a few days earlier so that everyone's present,"

"Thank you. You can leave now," I hissed as I returned to the book I was never truly interested in.

Itachi half sighed "If you can't get enough votes, I could-"

"I said, leave," I glared to him menacingly "I don't need your vote, or your partners. I don't want anything to do with you. I'd rather die,"

He finally seemed to understand, and walked off without another word.

I sighed, and continued to turn the pages of the mysterious book, not that I was really reading it. I was pondering abut the votes still… I definitely had Kakuzu, Deidara, Tobi… Maybe Hidan and Sasori… I racketed through my head. This wasn't the best situation, and it was far from the one I had envisioned… now Hidan wasn't here, and even if he was I could imagine his random list of things which he would want from me in exchange for the vote. What a troublesome guy to have in the Akatsuki… I leant over the book, breathing in and out, and tried to think up a way out of this. There had to be a solution, everything did…

"Aw, has something upset you my darling?" I heard someone coo in a sickly tone. I spun around to see Hidan in the frame of the door. He swung his scythe around casually as he walked in my direction. I noticed the darkened sky behind them, with a slight hint of a storm brewing in the distance.

"I've told you to please call me by my name," I seethed in frustration. I proceeded to turn to Kakuzu who looked like the saner of them two. "Why are you back already?"

Hidan didn't seem to understand my question was not directed at him, or just ignored it. "Coz Kakuzu had a f***ing heart attack, and one of his spare ones decided to die on him as well. Then Leader said go get our asses back here. So… Here we are!" There was an attempt of a charming smile from him, but it came out more like a strained evil grin.

"…ok," I nodded. It seemed that he saw through my uneasy façade. Everyone was back now, and it meant that the meeting may be pushed forward to tomorrow or the day after.

"You haven't got all your votes, eh?" he grinned slyly. "I wouldn't mind, in exchange for…"

"Name your price," I told him "As long as it's not morally wrong, or too far fetched,"

His face seemed to express his well much exaggerated depression. "Uh… I'll get back to you on that,"

And with that, he left. But Kakuzu trawled his way close to me so I could clearly look into his cold, hard eyes. "Watch yourself. I don't want pact with a corpse," He too, slumped away. I watched his disappear around a corner. He wasn't a man who I wanted going against me in the dangerous lair of Akatsuki…

Aimlessly I wandered into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of tea. It wasn't anything of high class, and seemed to be quite ancient. I was suspicious if anything got past the doors that wasn't tinned or preserved. But I didn't come here expecting royal food, and I was sure I would soon grow use to it here. Sipping at the tea, wrapping my fingers around the warm ceramic cup, I walked outside. There was a rough ceiling made of the red stone that was everywhere in the lair. The floor, timber, what kind, I wasn't sure. It was a smooth light brown, with a small hint of red. In the left corner was a rectangular glass table surrounded by four twine chairs. The other side of the verandah was three aged lounge chairs placed in a row. There was also something similar to a small garden in the distance.

Raising the cup to my lips, I sipped at the bland tea. The storm was progressing, the air was heavy with moisture, and forecasted a strong autumn downpour… I ran a hand through my hair, which was already acting up and frizzing. Rain…

I never found out the origin of my name, and I guess I never will. I clearly remember asking mother, although I never got a true answer. She would always change the subject, like 'what do you want for dinner' or 'how was your day at the academy?'. Despite the fact dinner was always rice and two dishes, one meat and one was made from seasonal vegetables. My day at the academy was always a bit below fair. The day I graduated was the most thankful day of my life as it meant I no longer had to be surrounded by people who did not understand me.

In the past years, I've asked mother many, many questions… Though she answers were always vague and ambiguous, like it hinted at something, but never quite made it clear enough. I've asked her if it was raining when I was born. She said there was not a cloud in the summer's sky. I've ask if she like rain. She told me, she didn't mind. Mother was always had half herself in a dream, and half of herself in the harsh reality.

There was a nudge at my shoulder, and I turned to see who I presume to be 'Zetsu'. He handed me a cup of tea. It looked much more like tea than the wrinkled leaves that occupied my cup. I accepted it, and examined him a bit more. His face was divided into two colors. Black and white. He also had a wide mouth with countless dagger like teeth.

I didn't take my eyes off him as I tried out the new tea. Its warmth rejuvenated me. That's when he spoke. 'Do you like rain?'

I looked at him confused at the irrelevant question, and then realized that behind me it had started to rain. It rattled the leaves of the plants in the distance, and plodded to the ground. I thought for a while. "Not really…"

He didn't seem too pleased at it. But it looked like he wasn't about to give up. Walking into the rain, he reached out for my hand. I hesitated. I really didn't want to leave the protection of the shelter verandah, but… if I could maybe gain a vote… I took his cold hand reminding myself I didn't want to incur his wrath.

As the first few droplets touched my skin, I shuddered. They were followed by countless others, fully drenching me. But Zetsu didn't mind. His mind was set on reaching the garden in the distance. He tugged me along insistently.

When we neared I saw that the small patch I had sighted on the verandah was actually quite large, and filled densely with various trees and bushes. We stood there for what seemed to me like ages when he finally spoke. "Can you feel it?"

"…Feel what?' I asked. The uneven dropping consistently startled me. I felt nothing but uneasiness in the trees, although that seemed to not be the right answer.

"Close you eyes," he commanded. Once again, I hesitated for a moment before doing as he told me.

"Can you feel it? The connection of everything in this world, linked together by the rain,"

Honestly, no. I didn't feel anything but cold. I was freezing in the rain. My fur lined top was drenched and my hair clung tight to my skin. I opened my eyes "I… can't…"

Zetsu seemed both disappointed and frustrated. He sighed. "Come one, let's go get a snack," I didn't think that was directed at me. He didn't look at me again, and simply left.

By now, I too was a little irritated. I was soaked, drenched for nothing useful. I ground my teeth together and snarled… Cursed place….

"Ah, you look quite sexy in the rain, Rain, hehe," I heard an all too familiar voice whisper. Hidan winked and paced over to my side. I simply growled as his approach. I had no patience right now, and if I stayed out here for one more second I was sure I was going to catch a cold!

"Not now Hidan," I hissed as I jogged to the shelter. But he only followed me. It seemed he didn't mind the rain. It flattened his hair to his head, but his blazing ruby eyes stood out in the gloomy place. In one sense, it could be said to be quite captivating. If only the person who had them was not such an imbecile. Hidan sighed. "Ah, it's never the f**ing right time with you," He swished his hair, and did not seem to notice the water splashed onto me, not that I could be more drenched. I sneezed, cursed silently to myself and trudged up stairs for a shower.

The hot water brought feeling back to my skin, although the prickly pins and needles sensation lingered there stubbornly. My fingers vaguely tingled, and my heat was slightly dizzy. Signs that I had caught a cold pestered me… I curled into bed, and prayed that it would only be a small one.

Despite my wishes I woke to nothing but a sore throat, and my head burning and pulsing gingerly. I coughed, and with a sighed settled back into my uneasy sleep.

The realm I had entered was one where the colors mixed into each other. It resembled the image one saw when squinting their eyes, but exaggerated. The blue sky blended into the green grass to produce something that was quite distasteful. That didn't seem to matter though. I leapt of a tall cliff to find instincts take over. Stretching my arms out I noticed I could fly. It felt like forever… But surely the plains gave way to desert, and the warm breeze brushed past my face. There were deep canyons where no water ran. The tanned, rustic yellow sand was able to freely float around. I circled a large plateau. As I got closer I noticed a small oasis in the center. Birds gathered around it and squawked wildly, battling for the scarce resource… But one look at me and they all fled. I walked to the murky puddle of water. The rippling water reflected a black eagle that didn't seem to be able to shine like its proud relatives…

The next time I woke up, I presumed it was night since the lair was almost in absolute silence. Almost because my door creaked open. Hidan's whispers could be faintly heard. "Hey, you sick or something?"

I tried to ignore the intruder, hoping he would leave of his own accord.

"Hey, are you,?"

"…..Yes…" I muttered, and I buried myself more into my bed. If my throat was not on fire, I would have asked him to leave. When the door didn't close I cringed inwardly. "Goodnight Hidan," I insisted softly.

"…Oh yeah, G'night," he replied, and shut the door with enough force to stir others, corridors away from their sleep.

Vaguely I could make out partial conversations in the lair which must have rebounded off the countless walls, and hall ways. I could faintly hear Zetsu, talking to himself about where they should eat dinner at. From what I could make out, it was somewhere between a village which was called something like Habuki and at the Hidden Cloud. I did not remember either very clearly. That was when the door of my room was opened once more by I person who did not have the sophistication to politely knock on the door.

"Hey, I found some medicine. You want it?" Hidan asked. But before I had time to reply a parcel hit my head, and knocked me awake from my half conscious state. It seemed he was able to sense the uneasy tension between us, and slinked away. I reached an arm out of the warm covers and examined the package carefully. I broke open one of them and swallowed two of the capsules as instructed. I settled back into sleep and hoped they would take effect soon… Preferably before the meeting would proceed.


	5. Why shouldn't I

A/N-Ah… constructive criticism would be fantastic! I'd love to hear from you!

My head seemed to clear up enough by the next time I woke up. I assumed I had been asleep for a while since my stomach craved for food and my mouth ached from dehydration. But my head had momentarily stopped aching, and my throat no longer burned. That was good. The medicine worked quite well…

I trawled downstairs with the cloak wrapped tightly around myself, but it seemed too thin to give me proper warmth. Leaning over the counter I gnawed thoughtfully at piece white bread. I planned to have toast with some vegetables, but my hunger got the best of me.

"Eh, not like you not eat so unhealthy," I heard Hidan tease. I only turned around to glare at him before quickly returning to chewing on the bland bread. I was simply to tired and weak to bicker about useless things with him… I growled as he approached, but he didn't seem to notice my condition. "Hey, ah. Zetsu's back… the meeting will be soon, eh?"

Grumbling a soft 'yes' I edged past him planning to head back to my room and nurse my slight headache which had originated from his constant talking.

But my plan to put on pause as I heard a booming voice rush through the hallways, echoing in the kitchen. 'All members gather for a meeting...'

I wasn't exactly sure where we were supposed to meet, but all the other Akatsuki members coursed through the hallways with a set purpose in their minds and not daring to hinder. Swiftly I followed after Kakuzu who was seen to be travelling at a fast pace. He looked slightly irritated as I walked next to him, and I had the feeling something didn't go well… I looked around to find only Itachi around me, so I was stuck with the man.

Gradually the lights dimmed, and the only source of light was a few sparsely spaced candles that flickered uncertainly. In front of me I saw a large, winding staircase, which I assumed to be long since I couldn't see the end of it standing at the top. I glance at Kakuzu, but found to my surprise the old man moved very, very fast and had made considerable progress down the stairs. I probably didn't notice due to the minimal lighting. Quickly I descended as well, careful to watch my step.

To my displeasure, I found that I had been the last to enter the small room. A large 'bam' from behind startled me. It came from a huge block to rock which closed the only entrance. I guess it would be pretty durable, and heavy. Swiftly I took the only empty seat next to Tobi who waved at me with much excitement.

Pein tapped at the table with his hands, and formally began the meeting. "Today we will be-"

"ME!" Tobi yelled, cutting off Pein who's response was simply glaring at him, and him informing that he hadn't even introduced the subject of the meeting. Tobi put his hand down in an awkward manner, and spent the rest of the time fiddling with his fingers as Pein restated his intention of a meeting. "Today, we are gathered in order to vote for a new member, Rain. Those who are in favor of her, please raise you hands,"

Slowly, Kakuzu, and then Tobi raised their arms. Then, they were proceeded by Deidara who gave me an apologetic look before shrugging in the direction of Sasori who had no reaction, and did not give me his vote. I the had to glare menacingly at Hidan who chuckled and raise his hands. I swore inwardly… only four… No on else moved for a while… There heaviness of the silence was like an oppressive mist. The center of my palms started to sweat, as I tried to calm myself. If they were gonna take me down, I was taking Itachi with me no matter what…

Pein coughed, introducing noise back into the world. I eyed him as his lips parted, preparing to announce the results. The world, did slow down. Well, to me. Death… It didn't mean too much to me now. As a ninja death was something as usual as blood, cuts, and hurt. Ninjas had already accepted the fact that, most of them, within a year of gaining Chuunin or higher, would loose a team mate. Proven statistics it was.

"The results of this-"

Once again, he was cut off, as Itachi raised his hand. I looked into his eyes, but it was emotionless. I can't say that I expected much. We were sadly, similar in that characteristic. But although I may have appeared quite calm that day, inside turmoil was bubbling away. I doubt that Itachi cared. Probably wanting to extending my torture of seeing the enemy, but I didn't have enough power to overwhelm him… As I looked up towards the end of the table, Pein seemed slightly irritated that he had been interrupted twice in one meeting. "Well, Rain is now an official member of the Akatsuki…We will start leaving for the Autumn dwelling this evening with half day intervals. First pair, Deidara and Sasori. Next, Itachi and Kisame. Followed by Zetsu. Then Rain. Hidan and Kakuzu, then Konan and I will protect the end. The journey is three days long. We will aim to meet there within a week from tomorrow. Meeting over."

He performed a few hand seals that were too quick for even my eyes to catch. The stone slab slowly rose up as everyone left. Pein past me on the way up, and handed me a ring and told me to put it on my left pinky. It was quite tight at first, but I guessed that it was so it wouldn't fall off during the missions. He also handed me a map

"I placed you singly and I trust you can do so and take precautions. If you wish, you may merge with another group,"

"Yes," I answered. I tucked the map into a deep pocket. Pein approved and left. One major danger was the map. Should it fall into the wrong hands… No… It wouldn't.

Quickly I climbed the many stairs, looking for Kakuzu. It was time to pay off my end of the deal, as soon as possible. Lingering things didn't mean good things. But to my frustration I found Itachi who had remained at the top of the staircase. He looked down at me, but I quickly made a few leaps and stood on equal ground. He opened his mouth to speak, but I was far from the mood. "Shut up Itachi. I don't want to hear anything from you,"

Turning, I prepared to leave, but a spine prickling feeling made me shudder inwardly. I twisted my head to see Itachi's fist clenched up, and shaking. I swiveled quickly and faced him. The words may just have elicited a reaction from his usually solemn mood. He refused to look me in the eye as I took a few cautionary steps back. There was no further movement from him, so I turned once more and walked a few steps up the main staircase.

"Rain, why do you hate me?"

I stabilized my quivering voice, murmuring "Why shouldn't I hate you?..." But I kept going up the stairs, refusing to acknowledge him more.

"Why? Is it because I never showed up?" He called "Because I wasn't there when you grew up?"

My paces quickened, as I ran away from his many questions. I didn't want to hear them, nor would I even begin to answer them. There was simply too much damage that he inflicted upon both mother and me… He couldn't ever begin to understand mother's pain. No one could, not even me. I only saw her emotionless casing, whilst had long been drained of happiness. I had the feeling that she would have rather become a rogue along his side than how she was now. He was cruel, sinister, a devil…

As I looked up I saw Hidan in the distance. Swiftly I turned into a small hallway, and wipe the stray tear from my eyes. I wasn't sad. I was simply infuriated that he would ask such a question. I then walked up the Hidan calmly, and question whether he should know about Kakuzu's present whereabouts. He said he had no idea, so I left to search by myself. But he took a few large strides and was soon by my side. "Hey, are your eyes red?"

"No," I replied bluntly.

"Well, they sure f***ing look red!"

Glaring at him I wondered if being an immortal was the only reason for being in the Akatsuki as he sure didn't have any other skills. "I'm fine on my own,"

After a few minutes I ran into Kakuzu with a large briefcase under his arm. I ran up to him and discussed whether he would like to hunt for something during the journey to the Autumn dwelling. His eye brow rose, suggesting that the idea was quite amusing. "Would we have enough time?"

"We have 5 days when I leave, so we can spend a day or so finding a bounty. That's if you join me after Zetsu leaves,"

"What about Hidan?"

I smiled gently "He has been on the journey before, so I'm sure he'd be able to get around,"

We continued for a while, double checking our proposed plans. Everything seemed like it would work out, that's if we were lucky enough to find something to hunt within the one day. Other wise, I would have to make other arrangements.

A loud voice cut in abruptly, echoing. "What's this crappy talk about ditching me?"

Glaring at him I explained a three man group would only hinder and expose us in a bounty hunt, especially since he was the slowest member here.

But he refused to listen. Hidan acted much like a six year old child, and threw a small tantrum that he refused to journey alone. I looked to Kazuku for help in managing his troublesome partner. But he only shook his head, and seemed to accept the fact his partner could be extremely stubborn, and the fact logic rarely existed in his mind. "Look Hidan. You can come with us. But if you fall behind, or die on the way, we won't wait around for you,"

Hidan smirked. "You f***ing underestimate me,"

I gave him a glare, before informing them to start packing, and that we would leave tomorrow evening in my time slot. To my dismay I found Hidan follow me, even though we had agreed to part ways and meet tomorrow morning. His excuse was 'I don't have much to pack'

I suggested he could find something else to do. But the lair had limited options, which was sitting in front of the worn TV or sitting in ones room. Then again, time actually spent here was minimal. As I observed the other members I had noticed that many were away for a few days every once and a while. They were rarely all together. Maybe that was a good thing, for I have also noticed that some members harbored a less than secret hatred for each other. Though neither delivered the final blow, most likely on Pein's strict orders.

Feeling my head ache faintly I retired to my room, and took a few more pills so that tomorrow I would be in good enough shape for a long travel. It would be pretty stressful trying to get there in the given time schedule. I had a few glimpses of the map and the journey seemed long, and winding in order to minimize confrontations which would simply hinder the pace. Maybe we should have a look at another route. Then again, Kakuzu would probably where to go. He seemed like an experienced Akatsuki member and bounty hunter.


End file.
